The Diary Series: Bobby Drake
by KathrynValmont
Summary: On Hiatus Bobby writes about his life in the mansion. He writes about his friendships and his troubles. Most of all he writes about Marie, the girl whom he is sure will become more than just a friend to him.
1. Welcome to mutant high

The Diary Series: Book One: Bobby Drake  
  
Summary: Bobby writes about his life in the mansion. He writes about his friendships and his troubles. Most of all he writes about Marie, the girl whom he is sure will become more than just a friend to him.  
  
********************  
  
I can't believe I am actually writing in this thing. My mother sent this to me. She is always sending me corny things like this or whatever. I decided there was no way I was going to keep a journal but after last night I thought it might be fun, especially after I saw her. I was walking to my room when I heard the commotion. It was Cyclops asking which one of the girls' room had an empty bed. Some one said Kitty and Jubilee's room. I hid behind the door to see who was the new girl. She was out cold. It made me wonder what exactly she had been through. Cyclops had to carry her to the room.  
  
"Oh, my God. What happened to her," asked Kitty with a freaked out voice.  
  
"Calm down. You'll wake her up," said Jubilee.  
  
"This bed is empty. I want you to let Dr. Grey or Storm know the minute she wakes us up. Do you understand?"  
  
I watched as they both nodded their heads in complete understanding. As the girl twisted in her sleep her face was close enough for me to see. She was beautiful. I left their room to head for my own. I needed to get some sleep or else I would be a wreck in the morning. I was surprised to find St. John asleep. Why we call him St. John is beyond me. There was nothing saintly about him.  
  
***********************  
  
This morning there is no sign of the new girl either. I wonder when I will meet her. Everyone knows of her now no thanks to Kitty and Jubilee. I swear, they talk more than John. During breakfast John had his own questions.  
  
"I wonder if she's hot."  
  
"She's pretty."  
  
"How would you know," he asked.  
  
"Remember when I told you I was going for a walk last night? Well, when I was coming back I saw Cyclops carrying her to Jubilee and Kitty's room. I followed them. I didn't get a good look at her at first because she was sleeping but when she turned the other way I did. She's really pretty, at least I think so," I replied.  
  
Then we had physics with Professor X. He's a good teacher. He's actually one of my favorite ones. He makes it pretty easy. We were almost through with lessons when a guy with claws coming out of his hand burst in looking not too happy. I watched as Kitty and Jubilee whispered.  
  
"I bet he came in with Rogue."  
  
Who was Rogue? Is she the new girl? Will I get to meet her soon? I sure hope so. I watched the angered look in the man's face. I sure hope she's not anything like him. I have to go. It's time for history. I can't be late. Maybe there is a chance she'll be there.  
  
**************************************  
  
History was boring at first. I had to watch Jubilee raise her hand at everything. I swear, that girl happens to know everything and she never studies, what, with her and Kitty going to the mall 24-7. I was thinking about that when the door opened and closed. Everyone looked up to see who had come in late. I looked up and saw her. It was she, the new girl. She looked really shy.  
  
"Sorry," she quietly apologized before taking the nearest seat. She sat next to me.  
  
I looked at John who was now playing with his lighter. Alert the media when something else is new with him. Actually don't. I was concerned that he was going to drop his fireball and the whole classroom would burn so I used my powers and I froze the ball and it instantly turned into an ice ball. He dropped it. Ms. Munroe turned around she didn't look too happy. She reprimanded him and he meekly apologized, as usual.  
  
I heard her gasp next to me. Perhaps she was impressed. I could do a lot more than that.  
  
"I'm bobby. What's your name," I whispered. I really didn't want to be caught by Ms. Munroe.  
  
"Rogue," she whispered back.  
  
I looked at her. I put my hand on top of the desk and concentrated. When I took my hand off there lay an ice rose.  
  
"Welcome to mutant high."  
  
**************  
  
A/N: Need feedback tell me what you think/ 


	2. goodnight rogueue

The Diary Series: Book One: Bobby Drake  
  
Summary: Bobby writes about his life in the mansion. He writes about his friendships and his troubles. Most of all he writes about Marie, the girl whom he is sure will become more than just a friend to him.  
  
********************  
  
Rogue. That's all I can think about since I met her. Something tells me that's all I will be thinking about for awhile. I offered to show her around and she agreed. I'm glad she did. I asked her if she wanted to meet me for dinner and I could show her around. She agreed. I'm meeting her in half an hour. I feel sorry for her because she has to be roommates with Kitty and Jubilee. I would go crazy if those two were my roommates. They dragged her to the mall with them earlier. For some strange reason she agreed. They asked John and I if we wanted to come. Before I could say yes John quickly declined so I said nothing. I mean, what could I say? Rogue laughed and threw me a half smile before walking off with Jubilee and Kitty. Something tells me that things are about to change around here. All I can do is embrace the change. There's nothing I can do about it. I know I think she's cute. I don't know if I like her like that yet. I think I'd have to spend time with her first. I told john that and he looked at me as if I were crazy.  
  
"You have to spend time with her before you decide if you have a fucking crush on her or not? Sometimes I do think there is something wrong with you? Look at her. She's hot. What more do you need to know," asked John.  
  
I sighed. Did John like her too? If he did what would I do? I wasn't someone who shared.  
  
"Do you like her?"  
  
"I think she's hot but I wouldn't go after her. You like her more and you saw her first. Besides, Jubilee-"  
  
"You and Jubilee?"  
  
I have to admit I found that notion quite amusing. Jubilee and John? I had to admit made sense, sort of. It made sense in a kind of "It would happen after they died" sort of way. I wasn't about to say anything though. If he liked Jubilee instead of Rogue who the hell was I to complain?  
  
"I don't know. All I know is she's hot."  
  
"You say that about everyone."  
  
"I do not."  
  
I laughed. Trust me. He does.  
  
"Yes, you do."  
  
"That's impossible. Do you want to know why?"  
  
"No, not really. Something tells me that you are going to tell me anyway, though."  
  
"Well have I met everyone, and besides I don't think you're hot!"  
  
Okay, that would be scary.  
  
"Point taken."  
  
********************************  
  
It's now morning time, right before breakfast to be exact. I'm dressed and everything. I have just enough time to write in this journal. I want to write everything I know about Marie from last night. Well I left and met her. We met on the top of the hill where they have benches. I took her to every part of the mansion, except where we weren't allowed. She seemed to be impressed with how much I knew about the school.  
  
"How long have you been hear?"  
  
"A year."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Then we went to the kitchen. I took put a carton of ice cream from the freezer. She laughed and sat next to me. I got two spoons and asked if she wanted to share it with me. She agreed to.  
  
"So, what's your story? I know nothing about you."  
  
"What exactly do you want to know?"  
  
"Why do you wear those gloves all of the time?"  
  
"Well, that's easy. I wear them so that way if I touch someone they won't die. Everything I touch dies, everything, at least my boyfriend did. We kissed and something happened to his skin. He was in a coma for two weeks. When he came out I tried to talk to him but he looked at me. He told me I better stay away from him or else he'd kill me. Then my parents wouldn't speak to me. I cried every night. I finally couldn't take it. I was on my own for eight months. I'll never look back. I can't believe I told you all that. It just seems that you're the type of person I could trust. I really feel like I can talk to you," she said.  
  
That made me grin widely. She trusted me. She had just confided in me.  
  
"I better go to sleep because it's getting late. Do you want to meet for the afternoon tommorow," I asked.  
  
"I told Jubilee and Kitty we could go to the mall. If you want we can do something the day after tommorow."  
  
"Okay. Good night, Rogue."  
  
"Good night, Bobby."  
  
Then I went to bed and here I am now. I have to go because I have to go to breakfast and I am starving, so hungry.  
  
************************* 


	3. Can't hate Logan

The Diary Series: Book One: Bobby Drake  
  
Summary: Bobby writes about his life in the mansion. He writes about his friendships and his troubles. Most of all he writes about Marie, the girl whom he is sure will become more than just a friend to him.  
  
********************  
  
Last night I woke up in the middle of the night. I heard this big commotion down the hall. Everyone was talking above eachother and I could hear Cyclops trying to figure out what the hell was going on. Jean was telling him to calm down, to let the others who were still asleep, sleep. I looked over to John's bed to see that he was gone too. He must have gone to find out what was happening. I went to join them. I found myself in front of a bedroom. I saw Rogue pull away from Logan. She had obviously drained him or whatever. I didn't see it.  
  
"It was an accident."  
  
She looked like she was about to cry. I think she did. She raced past everyone and didn't look back. I wanted to follow her but I didn't. Something in me wouldn't let me. It wasn't her fault. She didn't mean to hurt anyone.  
  
"What the hell did she do," demanded Kitty.  
  
"I thought you didn't like the man," said John sarcastically.  
  
"I never said I didn't."  
  
"She didn't mean to hurt anyone," I said.  
  
"That's probably true. Let's go to bed," said Jubilee as she tried to calm Kitty down.  
  
I layed awake for awhile. I knew she hadn't meant it. Rogue wouldn't do that. She wouldn't. I just knew she would never intentionally hurt someone. Then I fell asleep. I would talk to her tommorow to see if she were okay *******************************  
  
It has been two days since I have written in this thing. It's been two days since I have seen Rogue and god do I miss her. I didn't know it was possible to miss someone this much. We were supposed to meet for lunch but she never showed up. I found out later that she had ran away. No one knew exactly where she had gone. I tried not to be hurt. She had left and she hadn't even taken the time to say goodbye. I try to convince myself I don't miss her but I know that's not true. God I miss her. I hope with everything in me that she will come back. I talked to Jubilee during lunch yesterday.  
  
"Wow, Bobby. I thought you didn't date."  
  
"I don't."  
  
"Okay, so you're not dating her but you like her. You go out of your way to be nice to her and you make her ice roses. Yeah, you really consider her a friend."  
  
"I don't know what I consider her, okay?"  
  
"Do you think she's cute."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I knew it!" she shouted.  
  
She earned a few glances from other students so she quieted down. She turned back to me with a smile on her face.  
  
"Don't worry. She'll be back."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I just do okay?"  
  
I'm counting on that. I hope to god that she comes back. I hope so with everything in me that she does. I haven't quite ever liked a girl the way I like her.  
  
******************************  
  
I can't believe it has been a week since I have written in this. Jubilee was right. She did come home. She was out of it for a day. I went to go visit her in her room. She was laying in bed and when she saw me she seemed less than thrilled to see me.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine. Why would you care? You're the one who told me to leave in the first place," she said with bitterness in her voce.  
  
I was very confused. What the hell was she talking about? When had I ever told her to leave? I wouldn't do that.  
  
"What are you talking about? I wouldn't do that."  
  
"Save it for somebody who cares. I'm tired."  
  
"I didn't tell you leave but goodnight."  
  
I left her room. For days I saw the hurt in her face. I didn't know how to make it up to her or to even make her believe me. For days I felt this sense of loneliness at the institute I didn't know existed. I didn't know it existed until I had met Rogue. I talked to Jubilee. I seem to be doing that a lot lately.  
  
"I study hard, really hard so people think I try to be this know it all, but I don't, okay? Kitty goes to the mall at every given opportunity so people see her as an airhead but we're not like that, really. I know you care about her. I see the way you look at her. Pull her aside and tell her. You don't have to tell her you like her, if you do that is, but just be honest with her. Be real. It's your best feature. It's what everyone likes the most about you."  
  
"Thankyou. I'll try to talk to her. Do you believe me?"  
  
"Yes. I know you would never tell her to leave because you care. You knew she didn't mean to hurt Logan that night. So, yes, I believe you.  
  
I'm not going to go into detail of what happened. All you need to know is that I talked to her and that I got her to believe me. Things between Rogue and I are very good. I hope it stays that way.  
  
**************************  
  
Today we had free time after school so John, Rogue, and I were playing fosse ball in the recreation room. Rogue has become quite good. She's become so good she beat John and I. She beat us twice, all on her own. So, we switched places. It was Rogue and I against John. We were playing and having fun until she looked up to see Logan watching her. She left our game to go talk to him. After awhile she left to her room looking really sad. John looked at me.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
It was weird question, coming from John.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. He left but he'll be back though."  
  
I couldn't help the jealousy I felt. He had hurt Rogue by leaving and that wasn't okay with me.  
  
"And what will you do," asked John.  
  
"Nothing. There's nothing I can do."  
  
I couldn't be too mad at Logan because he had saved her life. I guess that's what made me mad in the first place. I couldn't hate Logan no matter how much I wanted to. I really couldn't I don't now. 


End file.
